


Those Who Remain

by Lollirot



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll add more tags later, M/M, it might end up being pretty big fair warning, lots planned! but mostly i'm winging it while i throw together the baseline for this, this is a big wip for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollirot/pseuds/Lollirot
Summary: The only hope that remains for Hyrule is Sheik of the Sheikah, a tribe who watch over the quickly aging remnants of the Royal Family. Hyrule has fallen to darkness, and with no Princess or Hero on the horizon, the burden falls to the shadow tribe that has watched over Hyrule since the very beginning.Will this journey end in disaster, or will a single Sheikah be able to shoulder the burden meant for a lost soul stronger than his?[ Story based off of released concept art for Untitled Sheik Game. ]
Kudos: 2





	Those Who Remain

_Long ago, before the floods, our King was born into this world. In His infinite wisdom, He sought to crush the Kingdom that would banish Us, obtaining the Triforce of Power itself and laying low the green-clad Villain that arose to try and stop him. His armies roamed the land thereafter, ridding it of the Evil that dared hide itself there to ensure the Safety of His People._

_Alas, this action was met with Hostilities from the Kingdom! They drove Him back and Rebuilt in the name of their Cursed Goddesses, snatching from him his birthright. However, our decision to was clever, and hand selected a group of Our Own to assist in the retrieval of His beloved Piece. He led them into the Cursed Realm to obtain his prize... and by His Hand, the Traitors He had selected were felled, ensuring Our Safety under His Rule. He righted the Cursed Realm, but the Kingdom would not relent._

_They sent their Sages and their Soldiers to fight back, and while the Sages succeeded, He, too, succeeded. In their desperate attempt to trap Him within the Cursed Realm, they lost many of their Soldiers in the defense of their Sages. His Creatures protected Him, as They protect us._

_Our own Determination saw Him Freed from the Cursed Realm, and he struck back at the Kingdom who would wrong Us, wrong Him, in such a way._

_Alas!_

_Once more, he was Trapped, a Cycle that repeated itself through the generations._   
_But not one that would Continue._

_We succeeded in His Resurrection, and He succeeded in ridding Himself of the Villain that would seek to do Him harm. The Princess, She Who Harbors The Light, was slain by His Hand thereafter, ridding Himself of the House of Light that would aid in doing Him harm._

_Alas!_

_The Shadows of the Family, the Cursed Sheikah, Our Eternal Rivals, snatched away the Light before He could take it for himself. It will eternally be our Sacred Duty to retrieve it, all the better to earn His love, and assist in His Resurrection. We, Who Are Eternally Loyal To Him, shall fell those that would Hide such a power from Him!_

_The act of Slaying the Princess, She Who Harbors The Light, wrought the Ire of their Cursed Goddesses. They sought to Prevent His rise to power, they sought to Prevent His claim to his Birthright! Their Cursed Goddesses Flooded the Kingdom, wresting it from our grasp and Drowning the Vessel He inhabited._

_Their Cursed Goddesses did the Unforgivable! To raise a hand against Him is to raise a hand against Us! However, their Cursed Flood was turned against them._

_Hark!_

_Their Cursed Flood only served to Water the seeds He planted in His short time within the Kingdom! Their Cursed Flood allowed His seeds to Flourish, and Grow, granting us the Creatures we know today! His Creatures eternally deserve Our respect, Our Devotion, for without Them, Our People would not have the luxuries that We do today!_

_Their Cursed Flood Watered His seeds, their Cursed Flood grew His seeds, and their Cursed Flood removed their Blessing from their own! No God or Goddess worth Worshipping with Your entire Being would do such a thing._

_The Kingdom is within our Grasp, and His Blessing allows Us to Darken further. His Creatures allow Us to do what others cannot! His Creatures Harbour Us, Nourish Us, and assist in the Great Hunt! They are the Key instrument in ridding us of the Cursed Children of the Goddesses! They will pave the way Forward, to a Brighter Future._

_A Future in which Our Rebirth of Him has succeeded! Band together, Sisters! The time is upon Us! Go forth with the Blessings of His Daughters, go forth with the Blessings of His Creatures, and Complete the Great Hunt in His name!_

**Author's Note:**

> // - So, here's chapter 1! I've been chipping away at a general timeline for where Untitled Sheik Game might fall, and piecing together a map to help visualize progress. Chapter 1 is brought to you by Dark Gerudo Religious Propaganda, ft. absolutely no sign of the main character. Next chapter or two will likely be setup for Sheik while I shake the rust out of my joints and figure out how to get my length back again - it's been a while!


End file.
